


Downtime

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Oral, Xenophilia, blowjob, lazy blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Lance decides a little downtime with the bae is needed. (Set in the possible future where Lotor is on team Voltron :’D)





	Downtime

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo lovelies first Lancelot fic, one of my fave pairings. Hope ya’ll enjoy~!
> 
> I know I enjoyed writing it on my tumblr sinfultrails

Lance hummed softly as he stroked his fingers through the Galra prince’s long hair and gently messes it up in all its voluminous glory. Lotor was stretched out like a cat—hell he was purring like one—as he rests his head on his thigh.

  
Chewing some bubblegum in nothing but his boxers, Lance blues a light blue bubble as he swiped to the next page on his data pad as soft morning light was passing them.

  
“Mmm….” Lotor cracked an eye open and frowned “If that gets in my hair, I will retaliate, dear Blue.”

  
Lance snorted “Well your fault for having nicer hair than I do okay?”

  
Lotor raised a brow at him slightly unamused, “Someone’s jealous I see.”

  
The Blue paladin snorted and then yawned and laid back stretching and arching. Lotor’s purring grew slightly louder as he looked up at him with his blue eyes warm and soft.

  
Lance looked up raising a brow ““Yeah?”

  
“Mmm….admiring the view dear…” Lotor shifted a bit and the nuzzled Lance’s slight bulge in his boxers. Gently he stroked over it and hummed quietly. Lance looked down and blushed softly.

  
“Uuuuh….ehehehe….Yes?” He smiled down at him, “You want something?”

  
Lotor raised a brow “I would think it was quite obviously, Blue what it is I want,” he tugged at the hem of Lance’s boxers lightly, “You~”

  
Lance blushed quietly before he smiled “Well who am I to deny my number one fan eh?” He winked at him and clicked his tongue.

  
The prince snorted quietly up at him, “You say that to all the ‘fans’ don’t you?” He lightly tugged Lance’s cock out, lightly tugging on the tip.

  
Lance rolled his eyes, “Aw come on Lottie….” he shivered and blushed looking down at him “You count the most….”

  
Lotor hummed and lightly licks up his lover’s cock gently. He used one hand to lightly cradle it in his fingers rubbing up and down lightly with his thumb. Lance blew another bubble of his gum and laid back to just enjoy.

  
He gasped and shivered softly, reaching down to continue stroking through the soft white hair and closing his eyes softly.  
“Mmmmm…..oh that’s nice….” the human tilted his head back and sighed happily as he gently pulls so,e hair from Lotor’s face.  
Lotor looked up at him as he takes him into his mouth. In all his years of living, the Prince never thought he’d find himself back on the castle of lions, let alone in a relationship with one of the paladins.

  
Not that he’s complaining~

  
The Galra hybrid leaned down and kissed softly up the length and suckled along the underside with a quiet moan before closing his mouth over the tip. He took his time, sucking softly at just the tip and moaning around it quietly causing soft vibrations.

  
He hollowed out his cheeks to suck harder on it as he rubs the base wuth one hand slow and lazy. His ears twitch as the one loose bang is brushed back by one hand. He looked up and had to keep from snickering at seeing Lance blow up another gum bubble,

  
Lance let it pop before he tilted his head back gasping and panting softly. Slowly he reached down and buried his fingers in the white hair gently.

  
Lotor hummed harder and sucked a little harder, before pulling off “Someone is enjoying this~”

  
“P-please don’t stop….” Lance shuddered a bit, blushing lightly.

  
He’s answered with a soft chuckles as that wonderful mouth returns to sucking the blue paladin off. This time though, Lotor took more of him slowly making soft slurping noises as he slowly bobs his head up and down.

  
“Mmm…mmmm….”

  
“Mmmoooooh fuck Lotor…..”

  
“Hmm hmm hmm~”

  
“Did you just—haaaaa—did you just chuckle around myyyyyyyy cooo—ooooooohoho….!”

Lotor raised a brow and sucked harder on him, picking up the pace a little as he reached up and groped the other’s ass humming a little louder.

  
“O-ooooh.....oh fuck I’m…Lotor I’m cl-oooooh…..”

  
Lance gasped and arched lightly with a groan as he came. He twitched a moment before he slumped slowly, trembling.   
Lotor slipped off, swallowing the load down and licking his lips with a smirk.

  
Once he’d caught his breath Lance blinked quietly as he and Lotor stare at each other.

  
“…I think I swallowed my gum.”


End file.
